deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mantis vs Scarlet Witch
Prelude Telepathy vs Empathy, which is more powerful? Well, we shall see, with Mantis, the Empathic being from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2, against Scarlet Witch, the telepathic/ telekinetic being from The Avengers: Age of Ultron. Note: The pictures are of the characters’ Marvel Cinematic Universe appearances. ' Interlude '''Boomstick: I watched ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2, and they have a new team member who will prove quite effective. Mantis, she is an Empathic being. Wiz: Did you see Captain America: Civil War, they had quite an appearance from Scarlet Witch, she was aiding Captain America in trying to defend Bucky. Boomstick: Yep. The Marvel Cinematic Universe has done some great work. And for Avengers: Infinity War, they have a telepath and an empath. Wiz: That’s right. Everyone will team up to fight Thanos. The Avengers, Dr Strange, Spiderman, and the Guardians of the Galaxy. So, we’ll have the two characters on the same side. Boomstick: Hey, I’ve got an idea. How about we have a battle of the abilities? Telepathy vs Empathy. Wiz: A battle between the two heroines, interesting. Let’s begin With the backstories. History Boomstick: Okay, I’ll share Mantis’s backstory. She was born on an unknown Planet of empathic insectoid beings. Orphaned in her larval phase, Ego took her to his planet, and raised her. She went with him to find Starlord, and they took most of the Guardians of the Galaxy to Ego’s Planet. She reveals a secret of Starlords unknowingly, when showing the Guardians her powers. She comes to befriend Drax, but Gamora is suspicious of what ia going on on the planet when she overhears Mantis try to talk to Drax. Later, when Ego goes to turn Starlord to his side, Mantis tells Drax of his intentions. When Gamora attacks Mantis, she uses her powers to make Gamora scared, so as to get Gamora off her. Mantis then aids in the operation to stop Ego. After falling out of the Quadrant with Drax and Gamora, Drax convinces her to put Ego to sleep. She succeeds, but it requires a lot willpower, and she did not know how long she could keep Ego asleep. A piece of debis merely knocks her unconscious, and Drax takes her to the ship. She officially joins the Guardians of the Galaxy. Wiz: Woah, interesting. More easy to take in than the comics’ backstory. Boomstick: Agreed. Now, share Scarlet Witch’s backstory. Wiz: On it. Scarlet Witch, along with her brother, Quicksilver, were engineered as mutants by Hydra. When the Avengers show up at Hydra’s facility, the siblings cause trouble for them. Scarlet Witch gives Iron Man a frightning image of the other Avengers dead. When Ultron becomes active, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch help Ultron. The Avenger find Ultron at a Vibranium storage area. Scarlet Witch gives each Avenger frightning images. Hulk is the most affected by it. When Scarlet Witch learns of Ultron’s intentions, she and her brother side with the Avengers. When they battle Ultron and his forces in Sokovia, Quicksilver dies, but they defeat Ultron. Scarlet Witch joins the Avengers. Boomstick: Interesting. Tmime for abilities and personality. Personality Boomstick: Mantis has a very benign personality, and quite intelligent and innocent at the same time. She is very kind to those around her. In fact, the problem is that we might not be able to work out a battle for this reason. Wiz: Yeah. Though Scarlet Witch would want to fight if needed, Mantis would not. Boomstick: Yeah. However, if they have to, there could be the battle of Telepathy vs Empathy. Wiz: Correct. No for the abilities. Then, let’s see what we can do. Boomstick: Good idea. Abilities Boomstick: Mantis has empathic abilities, including sensing emotions, adjusting emotions, and sleep inducement. She is also durable, as she has survived debris striking her, only being knocked unconscious. She might also be able to regenerate from plant life. Wiz: And Scarlet Witch has telekinesis, along with telepathy. Yep, now, let’s compare the two. Boomstick: Yes, they are both not great with fighting skills, and use their abilities in the fight. Now, Mantis has to get close to use abilities, and Scarlet Witch can use her abilities from a distance. Wiz: True. But Mantis is more resilient than Scarely Witch, allowing her to survive hits landed. Also, she appears to be more intelligent. Boomstick: Indeed. I think I have an Idea on how a battle can occur. Wiz: You do? Boomstick: Yes. Follow my lead... Battle! Airport in Germany. Objects can be thrown using Telekinesis, and allows for hiding. The Guardians of the Galaxy have a mission on Earth. They were supposed to aid in stopping Captain America from getting a plane. While the others were to battle Captain America’s team members, Mantis was told to sneek around with Drax and stop them. Captain America spots the two, and has Scarlet Witch intercept them. Scarlet Witch uses telekinesis and throws Drax into some crates. Fight! Scarlet Witch uses telekinesis to pick up Mantis. However, Mantis’ antennae glow and point at Scarlet Witch. Mantis says,” You are scared,” and Scarlet Witch steps back and drops Mantis. She lands flawlessly.” I don’t want any quarrel with you,” Mantis said. However, Scarlet Witch replies,“Well, I have to fight you, I can’t let you succeed.“ Mantis gets up, and comes forward. However, Scarlet Witch uses telepathy on Mantis to try and overpower her. However, it seemed not to affect Mantis much, who quickly recovered. As Scaet Witch jogs over to Mantis as Mantis retreats, Scarlet Witch picks her up with Telekinesis, and throws her a short distance. Mantis lands slightly discombobulated, but unharmed behind some crates. A crate gets lifted next to her, and Mantis jumps behind the next.“Get our from behind their,” Scarlet Witch says irritably, throwing the crate behind her. She lifts the next, throwing it behind her. Mantis grabs onto the next one.“Where did you go?“ Scarlet Witch said after lifting the crate and not finding it. She throws it behind her. Then, Mantis sneeks up behind her, and touches her head.“Sleep,” Mantis says gently. Finish Mantis wins! Scarlet Witch falls asleep, and Mantis retreats to help Drax. Sometimes the gentle hand is more suitable than force. Following Notes Wiz: WOW! That was pretty good. Congrats on finding a way to test the abilities. Up next Godzilla V.S. Zarkorr. Don’t miss it. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:John Gojira Category:'Series' themed Death Battles